Pelargonium peltatum cultivar xe2x80x98Duebapinkxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ivy Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Duebapinkxe2x80x99.
The new Ivy Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Ivy Geraniums with attractive flower and foliage colors.
The new Ivy Geranium is an induced mutation of a proprietary selection of Pelargonium peltatum identified as code number 95-13-01, not patented. The cultivar Duebapink was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within a population of irradiated plants of the parent selection in Rheinberg, Germany in June, 1997.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings taken at Rheinberg, Germany since July, 1997 has shown that the unique features of this new Ivy Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Duebapinkxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Duebapinkxe2x80x99 as a new cultivar and distinguish it from other known Ivy Geranium cultivars:
1. Upright and outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Freely basal branching habit.
3. Freely and early flowering habit.
4. Red purple-colored single flowers with long pedicels.
Compared to plants of the parent, the selection 95-13-01, plants of the new Ivy Geranium differ in flower color.
The new Ivy Geranium can be compared to plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Blizzard Pinkxe2x80x99, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Rheinberg, Germany, plants of the new Ivy Geranium differed from plants of the cultivar Blizzard Pink in the following characteristics:
1. Leaves of plants of the new Ivy Geranium had a zonation pattern whereas leaves of plants of the cultivar Blizzard Pink did not have a zonation pattern.
2. Plants of the new Ivy Geranium had longer peduncles than plants of the cultivar Blizzard Pink.
3. Plants of the new Ivy Geranium had longer pedicels than plants of the cultivar Blizzard Pink.